brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Grammar, Star Wars, and Themes
Okay-this is getting on my nerves. I go through Star Wars Minifigures, some even listed as GAs, and the grammar is 'orrible. This isn't only Star Wars, but where new people most commonly edit, the damage is the worst. I'm also seeing this elsewhere, on many set pages. A few common things: * People just use he throughout, and it not only sounds stale, it gets boring. * Comparisons: Are these really necessary? Don't say that he has the same face as X, or a similar face-what is the need for it? Same with torsos and other things. Many are very similar, yet this has no point-listing the part numbers, fine-but stating who shares the head? why? * Opinions-many of these are chock-full of opinion and speculation * Tense-the tenses will change and be inconsistent with each other, and it's really, really annoying Okay, now that you hear THAT rant, I have another thing or two. 1: Themed-why are people writing that it's a Star Wars themed set? It's a Star Wars set, no need to make that longer. Same with other sets 2: Repeated pictures-can we have something telling people not to use pictures from the infobox in the gallery section as well? I'm pretty sure that we aren't supposed to have that. 3: The-to use, or not to use? I see "the", "a", and a few other pronouns before many articles, and remove them. I'm certain that they are unnecessary in most cases-such as with sets. But for Minifigures such as Clones-do we use this? Okay, I'm just about done now. Mostly, I'm pointing out some things that really don't seem to fit. What do you think? How can we fix these, other than locking the articles from editors who don't understand grammar, and probably can't spell it either? 16:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :1:- That should be changed, I agree. :2:- It may be helpful sometimes if we do not have any pictures for that article, but if we have a good stock of photos, we shouldn't have comparisons. :3:- I don't have much to say on this one, it's already a rule that there should be no opinions in mainspace articles. (At least I think it is). :4:- It's a grammatical error, and so should be changed. :5:- Agreed. :6:- Probably... agreed. :7:- I'm not sure I understand this one- do you mean in front of the start of the article, or in front of the article name? Ideas to fix it... We could make a rule that if you don't understand grammar, you get blocked? We could make a rule that if you insert bad grammar into articles, you get blocked? We could make a rule that if you repeatedly insert bad grammar into articles after numerous warnings, you get blocked. Or, as BF2 said, we could protect the articles. Or we could just delete the articles. That would stop people from adding bad grammar to them. 18:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :My responses to the above: Common things: :* Yes it is boring, but not an easy thing to fix and not what someone notices when looking at RC :*Depends how it is worded, if its notable, then sure, if its a bit random, then no :*Opinions need to be removed per NPOV :*Tenses we never really agreed on. :other things :1 - because they are looking for easy edits to get points, should be removed :2 - because they want to fill it up probably, should be removed :3 - I don't understand. If you mean infront of the title, then in most cases, it shouldn't be their, but some need it to flow right. :All these things are, of course, fixable as long as we remove them as we see them. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, so @Kingcjc: for the second 3, it's when, for example: The _''' is a etc... I just think this is unnecessary, although I'm not sure that everyone agrees. When I refer to tenses, past tense is fine for background, but I'm saying that they switch tenses while talking about the same thing-possibly same TIME, but different tense, in a way that is ugly. 21:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I see your point on The when its, for example, "The 7983 Set is", but for some occasional cases, such as sets without a number, e.g. "Ninjago card holder is a" flows better, when it didnt have a set number, as "The Ninjago card holder is a". ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Regarding Grammar, theres not a lot you can do about how people spell, just a matter of editing errors when you see them. As for the tense of articles, we already voted on this, only a short time ago, so why the rehash here Gladiatoring 00:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) We never concluded it. 00:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding point 7 (the "the" problem") I do have to say something: Some articles really do need a "The" in front of the bolded article name, in order to follow the gramatically correctness, which you by the way mentioned here too. You can't say "'''Skateboarder is a Collectable Minifigure", it has to have a "The" in front of it, or it would sound simply wrong. And regarding the "-themed" problem - I don't see anything wrong with that, it makes the article a bit longer, but/and we have got a bigger variety in the first line of an article. It's quite boring to read "Setname is a Theme set released in Year", so that improves the quality of an article. :Looking at the comparisons and the opinion/speculation I agree. 13:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay-the "the" problem reply for Samdo: Since Skateboarder is the name, you don't need a the. You don't say The Samdo994, unless you are using a stupid 3rd person to talk about yourself. You say Samdo994 in all occasions. And adding theme does make it longer, but having a variety in how they are structured is in fact NOT good. Since we are a wiki, we want are articles to be contiguous in their grammar and correctness. Plus themed is useless. We don't need useless words in there. 15:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but saying "The Skateboarder" works as skateboarder isn't a name, unlike Samdo. It may be the name of the figure, but in the sense of a sentence, it is not as correct to start with just "Skateboarder is a" as it is "The Skateboarder is a". ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, in this case-Skateboarder is the name for the Collectible Minifigure. For the Gravity Games Minifigures, fine-but CMFs are named. 15:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :1: I agree the word 'He' being used throughout an article makes it look like real poor quality information to more experienced readers/viewers. :3: I thought Brickipedia was for Facts, Not Opinions? :4: No comment on this one other than, yes it does make an article look like a mess. :5: I agree, however you could say this with the release date of the set which is also in the first description. :6: I agree as well, I see no need for a picture from the infobox to be duplicated into a gallery for the article. Sorry for not getting involved sooner. 15:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for getting involved at all-most people never do any of this stuff. 15:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC)